


Inventor

by megamanfreakinx



Series: The Auspice Sequence [1]
Category: Sonic X
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamanfreakinx/pseuds/megamanfreakinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey is not over, it is just beginning. The tragedy of loosing a loved one is great on everyone's heart. They all must find themselves and their place in the galaxy. While doing so they will face demons of old, and accept what they did, or die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters or Sonic X, they are all owned by SEGA.  
> This version (#3) is under deep revision.

Inventor (All Rights Reserved)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters or Sonic X, they are all owned by SEGA.  
Version (#5) 

To my Journey, that I may yet pass.

Prologue

Blacker than I am tenebrous, no room to breathe or speak. But plenty of room to feel. Plenty of flavor. Deep space was merciless unto those whom were cumbersome. But it was unnecessarily forgiving to these adventurers. Adventurers? Hardly. They were mere tools. And you, Inventor, the blade of my arm, will pay in kind. For what you did to mine, I will do to yours.

The Blue Typhoon was a brobdingnagian, blue and white battleship designed for faster-than-light space travel.The ship was around 900 feet long and about 400 feet wide. If the ship was faced left and we were looking at it directly from the side, starting from its cylindrical-coned yellow tip, next the forward bulkhead, adjacent to, was the fuselage and mostly all of the crew’s supplies. Next to, on the bottom of the yellow tip, was a downward-vertical stabilizer that extended at a 210 degree angle from the inner ship to ¾ of the yellow tip’s length. Near the midsection of the ship(from left to right(around 400 ft. in)) was a relatively thin panel connecting an even thinner wing, plated with an aluminum skinned structured that was honeycomb plated, shaped on the inside - an adopted shape and idea from another adventure Tails had had. On the wing on the right was a slat and next to that was a flap, and to the right of that was an aileron.

Next to the panel away from the wing was a reverse thruster - mind you this is still at the bottom of the ship. The reverse thrusters in essence could be used for one-way attitude control but it was mostly only for one-way horizontal stabilization. Tails’ wasn’t fond of using his patented three-way method, inasmuch as it would burn out the thrusters since they could not move up or down. But Tails was creative. He had to be, many a times.

On top of the yellow tip were three spikes extending outwards pointing the same way the yellow tip was located Since the ship was symmetrical, where the spikes rose was a runway, and there, were two large incandescent light bulbs, with a cyan covering. Straight beyond that/next to the runway were four pairs of trees lined up in perfect synchronicity. The runway was gray and extended 300 feet long, where it made birth was in a hangar elevator that reached all the way to the bottom. You could find many planes and other miscellaneous vehicles there.

I’ve almost had every part of this ship memorized. I take that back from before. Nothing is more tenebrous than I.

The elevator roof, being 50 feet long, had a cabin of its own, traditionally the cabin was farther in, so this was more of a tertiary cabin. It had two wings of sorts on its sides. Adjacent, the ship had a purple and white thin body, which was the cargo bay. Part of the cargo bay was a reactor. It was yellow on the outside and it spun whenever the ship needed to extract and release needed and excess energy from the Master Emerald.

The Master Emerald was a tricky piece of rock. To contain it although, was not hard. Knuckles took care of that, being the Guardian. Half of Tail’s work was done. The other half took an immense amount of preparations. For the Sonic Power Cannon to take so much and yet so little energy from the Master Emerald, the emerald itself had to undergo massive amounts of stress and decay. Tails had installed it to the reactor core. The emerald went through a contemporaneous reaction of nuclear fission and fusion. It released its energy giving the ship what it needed and that included the cannon. Then made its own energy.

The Green rock was a confusing element as well. Tails had not managed to cross reference it to anywhere they had traveled, its origin was still unknown. But he was finally getting somewhere with it. The fox discovered that every time he took a chip off of the emerald-with Knuckle's permission of course- the emerald would regenerate. He applied this to a concept which he called Perfect Autarky. He was in the middle of finishing blueprints for it, but he could not keep his excitement in and began working on it - the ability to produce self-sustainable fuel.

Tails made the aft bulkhead an almost 300 foot-long structure. It was supposed to be where the rudders were, and it took Tails three whole months to build. For Tails, even that was slow. He pondered on whether he should feed the ion thrusters and engines with a xenon propellant(or something like unto it). Unfortunately the xenon ran out too quickly and had to be replaced periodically. The Ion propulsions had to be charged by plasma. But the same problem occurred to him, he had the most difficulty with sustaining and self-replicating his own fuel, since their travels in space would be prolonged. And he was right.

The rest of the ship, simply put, there were two torpedo-like thrusters and a secondary bridge which lead to the primary bridge.

Tail’s Towering Trophy was made a mess. It was struck into, beat, and as a result some parts of the ship had lost pressure and had made it dangerous to access. Chunks of space-ship were strewn around the Typhoon, some of it hurtling away and towards a deepening dark planet lightly encompassed by white roots.

Don’t do it! Please.

Why don’t we call it… poetic justice?

The roots belonged to a young Seedrian. A tender, plant-like girl with a courageous heart. The Great beings would sing songs of praise to this wonder, the little girl had saved all plant and animal life in the galaxy.

Fitting, yet unfulfilling.

Her tears had drooped down into nothingness, and would be forgotten. They would, in time, find their way home. The yellow, two-tailed fox would not notice, he was occupied with the matter at hand, and the actions he and his companions had made.

 

If you allow this to happen we will all die.

Two golden, radiating lights stood by, two and a half miles away. They looked at each other, the situation was about to get worse.

Destroy it!

Everyone was in awe. Some were disgusted at first but knew it had to be done. Tails was gasping for air, he could not breathe, and his sight was failing him. His tender, yellow body would not respond to the commands of his mind, all he could do was stare out into the calamity that he had calmed, and the cataclysm that would come.

Can you not see? He is too blinded by his own hubris to see or even hear you.

Tails was on the cold floor of the primary bridge, the room was a light leper-yellow, and it began to gleam.

Inventor, you no longer have to sacrifice for those you love. You have killed her in cold blood and you cannot even see her next to you. You will kill her again.

Tails laid his head on the floor, his face pointed at the ceiling. All he saw at this point was blood in his eyes, blood that literally covered around his pupil, and figuratively smeared his hands. He saw her now, she started from the ceiling, more beautiful than ever. The green girl seemed gargantuan now, she got closer. What did you do to deserve this? I’m so sorry. I.. I.. lo-

Tails do not worry, it will soon be your time. And you will join her.

What? Tails was frightened at these words, the being turned black, its eyes were green and bloody, spikes grew from every appendage. The being shot out at him with all of its might.

“Ahhh!”

~~~  
Section I

What is she up to? Cunning devil tricked us all. She mustn't get away, this time.

“Why must we bicker? This insufferable argument has gone on long enough!”

“We bicker because we must. For the good of all realities.”

The Council of Reality had commenced, many beings from other galaxies had come to protect all whom existed. To the mortal eye it would appear that this realm was showered with white, but it mostly appeared blue. There were towers and great pillars extending to beyond reach of normal hands. It also seemed as if these edifices floated on top of clouds, the heavens, was a name referred to this place of beauty. And in the center was a very tall and spacious building, it resembled a court room of old ages, with steps leading up to it, and numerous pillars in the front. Two gigantic marble doors were currently closed to the more common beings. Some of these beings were of exalted nature, very god like in presence. The beings glowed in every place they were found. All of them had robes of silk and shiny jewelry on them, and on their heads. The council had spent many cycles deciding, plotting and planning.

The courtroom was split into four parts, the one that was being used was the actual court. It was boxed in and sound proof. In the center there was a circular step-down, and leading up to the radius was a step-up so that whomever would speak would stand and walk up there. Around the circumference was a lined row of many marble chairs stuck to the ground. On one wall were seven raised up thrones, full of all precious metals, and gems, on them sat the great beings, the High Ones.

“Can you not see that there is an evil out there returning? Its agents are growing in power as we argue. Taking action now would be best, take them by surprise.”

A sharp voice was heard from a few feet away, “If I may interject.”

“The Council recognizes Filanthro̱pía the Charitable.(Charity).”

Filanthro̱pía smiled, and started, “Knowing empirically about what’s really out there, would it not be best to reason with the creature? Or at least know what its true intentions are?” She stopped. “I have been suspecting for some time that this creature is of ancient origin, as ancient as you High Ones. Would it not have equal power?” She paused, “Not necessarily. However, we are still outmatched.”

“What are you getting at?”

Filanthro̱pía resumed, “We are all familiar with the Augury. Yes? I believe the creature is after,” she paused again, “the chosen. It’s more than safe to say that actually.” Now, I’m not convinced they can stop the creature, but if we were to distract the creature, make it think it has won, that is when we must strike!”

“You are no tactician! Regardless, are you saying we should destroy our very creations? This is unorthodox!”

Filanthro̱pía was not amused, “tactician, noun, someone who has specific means of accomplishing goals. Son of the High Father, I recall the “tactician” not being present with us any longer.” There was a sudden jump from the entirety of the council, she had hit a nerve. But even that would not stop her, “Unorthodox, adjective, contrary to what is the norm. Enlightened Ones, we have massacred our creations since The Great Emergence. 

Filanthro̱pía continued with her thought, “High One, I’m proposing we save all of existence! You of all beings should know,” she paused once more for effect,”with of course, a modicum of respect and sympathy, that that evil can betwixt any soul,” another pause, ”even one as high as you.”

There were murmurs in the courtroom. Some of the Great Ones looked away, others looked down, hopeless and downtrodden, only the High Father looked back, ”Then Sofería, whom must we send?” He directed himself to another in the court.

“The Council recognizes Sofería the Wise (Wisdom).”

“High Ones… what Filanthro̱pía states makes sense, and she has merit, however, we mustn't act so rashly,” he pushed his fur out of his eyes.

Another raised a tentacle.

“The council recognizes Gnó̱si̱ the Understanding(Knowledge.”)

“I second Wisdom’s comment, and I rebuttal with an example.” He faced one in the council. “Old One, your planet is fragile, and yet every piece is important, how would your people react to this?”

A dark-colored human raised his hand.

“The Council recognizes Imperious the Skillful(Experience).”

“You were smart to pick me in your rebuttal Knowledge, I have been in many battles, and no one knows as better as I that every piece counts on the battlefield. Yes I agree with you, and yes these are our children, but we are their protectors, the leaders of all. As such, we must protect them as a whole, even if it means sacrificing a few for the betterment of existence.”

“Gnó̱si̱ was no friend of Imperious, there was a mutual hate there where none should be. Back and forth, Gnó̱si̱ started,”This goes against everything we are.”

“We let trillions die every cycle.”

Gnó̱si̱ was getting impatient,”Some of these are my children!”

“Accidental children.” The Old One remarked.

“Enough! The Council returns its attention to Sofería.”

Sofería Hesitated, he did not want to give a wrong answer. “I… Ideally, Mercy, the creature will not suspect it, it will think we have gone mad.”

“But truly this is madness! Send our most righteous?!”

Another High One raised his hand. “Mercy, share with us your thoughts on the matter.”

“The Council recognizes The Compassionate.”

“Please, do not flatter me. Our noblest one is lost to us. I, I… I need some time.”


	2. Crack of Dawn, Crack of Time

Part 1  
The Journey  
Chapter 1  
Crack of Dawn, Crack of Time

Present Time

Remember...Tails. Here beside you. Sick nightmare. Seeds of my clan. What have I done? Here Tails, I’m sorry.

“Everyone stop!!” The clandestine room echoed. The room was a 24x24 room, littered with documents, blueprints, and stray clothing. Tails’ room was usually messy, but it had been for a few weeks. His mind rushed with thoughts and emotions he could not get rid of easily. The boy sat on his bed, blanket in hand, covering most of his body. He had had enough of this. “Why? Why can’t you just leave me alone?!” The question was all he could ask. Obviously the room gave him no answer, but it did give him the creeps to wake up suddenly to an unlit, misshapen sty.

Tails had a sock on his lap, he threw it with the rest of the clutter and stared at it. “How long has it been?” In all honesty the fox did not want to think of how long he was there, but now that the storm had calmed and he had grieved a little, he thought of his friends.

“What did I do?” Tails was embarrassed. He did not want them to see him. He would still stay covert, he didn’t even want to think.

I’m at peace...Goodbye.

“Damn you!” Tails felt his body shake, he had never sworn before. He regretted the moment the words grazed his lips. His large ears twitched, the yellow fur on his back raised. “What is wrong with me?”

“Tails?” A harsh voice came from out of nowhere. Tails response was a shriek followed by an ululated cry. “I’m going nuts, I have to get out of here.” Again the room gave no response, but Tails was adamant on leaving, as he did he never looked back at the clutter.

The Blue Typhoon walls had been untouched until three weeks ago. Their once glowing whites and blues were painted with smears of black. The monster Dark Oak really did a number on the now fragile Typhoon. The group had managed to clog up all but one pressure-less hallway and a few rooms. But all in all the ship held up nicely. Tails wondered if it was operational yet. He walked fast, he did not want anyone to notice him, and yet he had to know how his baby was doing, the Typhoon needed to move some time.

Tails knew that Chris would be the one to manage the logistics in handling and caring of the ship, Tails did not doubt Chris’ ability to fix and start the ship, but it still was Tails’ ship, and evidently this gave him rights. He also wondered how his friends were, although he would not bother them. Tails’ mind was beset on getting home and maybe living as a hermit the rest of his life. Of course this seemed comical to Tails, and yet he considered it. The life as a lonesome fox wouldn’t be so bad. He wouldn’t have to share anything with anyone, be alone… for the rest of his life…

“Hey Tails.”

“Ahh!” Tails jumped to see a blue hedgehog leaning against a hidden indent in the wall. Tails looked away when he realized who it was. Since it took him by surprise he answered with a, “H-hey.” even though the last person he wanted to talk to was Sonic. Tails walked on and did not look back at Sonic.

“Tails…” Sonic sighed sorrowfully.

What is his problem scaring me like that! I ought to hit him too! Tails also regretted thinking that, but kept feeding the thought. I’ll show him! This is all his fault, I hope he… Tails’ heart ached savagely. The yellow fox speed walked away from Sonic, but he saw him walking alongside him, effortlessly.

“Tails,” Sonic continued, “I’m here for you pal.” They both continued towards the reactor, not saying much.

Why can’t he just leave me alone? Why did it have to be her? Why… could it not just be me…? Tails’ perception of Death had been transmuted by something dark-an unknown apparition. And it did not help that the Typhoon’s heating system was failing. Tails felt awkward about the Fate that had been forced upon the travelers. He kept telling himself that passing away was just normal to him, he even “realized” that he was unsympathetic towards it.

“Tails stop.” The blue hedgehog got impatient. “Please talk to me. I’m worried about you-”

“No Sonic you stop!” Tails interjected. “I’ve said what I need to say!” A shove came Sonic’s way. Even the speedy hedgehog reacted too late and was physically taken aback. Sonic’s green eyes turned stern, but softened quickly.

Tails made his way to the core reactor part of the ship. A prodigious 25,000 tons of weight were focused just to power the ship. Massive as it was, the occasion called for it. In the middle of the grand section was the reactor. The pressure vessel, turbine and reactor were all placed on top of each other, (vessel at the bottom). There were a series of pipes under the floor, many leading outside the ship to release the excess energy and smoke into space. Three of those pipes were worth accounting for, the pump, the cooler and the extractor. The pump and cooler helped get rid of all the objectionable material from the reactor, and the extractor, just like its name, pulled the energy that could be used later, and was put in storage all the way to the front of the ship.

Last and never least, was the source of all the power, the Master Emerald. How bodacious it was, beautiful and brilliant. It glowed a green so intense you almost couldn’t stare at it for prolonged periods.

Tails entered through the lower left level of the reactor room, still flustered. Sonic followed, keeping a few feet away. He wondered what he was going to say next, yet thinking anything might anger him. Tails made his way up a flight of stairs to the second level. Tails advanced towards where the emerald was held. He sadly and disappointingly looked at the crumble that was the emerald. Tails no longer believed in the power that it once held. Seeing the clutter only assured him that nothing in this universe lived forever. Everything dies. Tails looked down at his watch, it read 5:45 (Mobian time), and looked back at the emerald.

“Useless.” Tails scuffed the mess with his shoe.

He is dead wrong.

Tails turned around. Sonic was gone. Good riddance. We don’t need him.

A cold breeze blew past Tails. He turned around. “Sonic?” Normally a fast wind meant Sonic was around. Was he spying on him? That little…

A familiar yet unrecognizable voice spoke, “Tails.”

The fox turned around. His suspicions were correct, the blue hedgehog had been spying on him.

“I thought I told you…”Tails noticed Sonic’s head faced the ground, as if disappointed or saddened. Tails moved in a little closer, realizing Sonic’s deathly pale fur. His quills on his back were pointed upwards as if he had seen a ghost. “Are you OK? Sonic?” Sonic looked up, Tails saw. Indeed there was something different about Sonic, he had never seen him spooked before. But his face did not match his body. He looked normal, grinning even.

“Tails,” Sonic started,” I...I wanted to say that I,” Sonic paused, it seemed as if he wasn’t thinking clearly. “Tails, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to… save her.”

The yellow fox bit his lower lip, holding back emotion, he relinquished a funny look. Tails eyes began to glimmer.

Sonic noticed this and continued. “I didn’t want to give you false hope when I handed you the seed. Maybe it’s time to dismiss and disregard it Tails, I think it’s time you moved on.” Sonic moved closer to Tails, he was on the cusp of letting his tears stream down. Sonic left with another sad look, and put his hand on the boy’s shoulder. He leaned in, and at this point Tails was about to explode were it not for what Sonic was about to say next.

“She’s dead. And you can’t bring her back.” Sonic had never been so cold. His words clung on to Tails’ throat, the chill of the statement froze him to his core, and his ears rung with gelid consistency. Sonic walked away. And the poor boy was left alone for sure this time.  
From that moment on, no words would ever cling on to Tails so deeply and would ever maim Tails as bloody as that.


	3. Guide on Twisting and Fixing Realities

Chapter 2  
Guide on Twisting and Fixing Realities

2 Hours after the battle

Sonic had helped Tails get to the Typhoon’s secondary bridge, everyone was gathered there, even Eggman and his robots. Tails looked around, he should have been happy because everyone he loved was safe. Almost everyone. But for some reason, something happened, something in that very moment had happened, and yet nothing changed yet.

Tails felt as if he was being fed darkness, his belly filling up with anger, his cold sweats were huge drops of heat on his forehead. Everything went black for a second, he could only see Death and its cold fingers had snatched her, and taken her away from him.

Eggman started, “You did a fine job Tails.” While putting his hand on his shoulder, he said it resolutely yet with calmness in his voice. He continued, “Let us never forget what was done here today. Her sacrifice was sure from the beginning, we’re all too lucky.” The Doctor bowed his head, others did as well, but Tails was the only one who stared back at guilty suspects.

It was strange for Eggman to share sentiment this way, especially around his sworn enemies. This made him feel a bit out of place so he quickly said, “Well it’s been fun kids! Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun!” He snapped, “We’re leaving.” He swept out of the room and made his way back to his ship. All three robots stared, more at the fact that Eggman had given a “beautiful” speech. They said their goodbyes, and as they reached Tails, Decoe and Bocoe gave him a heartfelt hug, even for robots. As for Bokkun, he was choked up, he couldn’t say anything, and cried all the way back to Eggman.

Sonic was next to Tails, he hugged him with one arm, his little brother was hurt, he wanted to fix this, but he didn’t know how. This wasn’t like before, he couldn’t just tell him it was going to be okay, he couldn’t put a band-aid on it. Next to Sonic was, Amy who was still crying with Cream, followed by Knuckles and the Chaotix, and Chris. They didn’t realize that Rouge had made her way out of there, it made her feel quite uncomfortable. But she sat in the hallway, regretting some previous decisions she had made.

In fact the whole room was disagreeable, it was dark, All that was on for a light was an emergency red light on the side of the door. Everyone stood, not knowing what to say, until Sonic broke the silence.

“Guys, you all did a great job. She would be proud. Let's go home.”

“I killed her.” A faint voice had been heard in the dark room. Sonic looked at the fox he was hugging, he had tears in his eyes again, only this time he raised his hands to his face, and covered himself from the world and his friends.  
“What? Tails?” Sonic replied, shocked he would say that. Tails got on his knees, now everyone looked at him, and saw that he was the one most affected and traumatized-with good reason. Mayhap even the one who had lost the most in life in so little time. They heard him wail, they should have been glad, but Tails made them feel uneasy. It was as if Dark Oak was still fighting them after death, haunting them. The team felt sympathetic towards Tails, and despondent about the one they had lost.

“I … killed her,” the fox boy repeated, that time everyone heard him. “I Killed Her!” He yelled. He had spooked the already frightened Cream.

“Why is Tails saying that?” Cream sobbed.

Amy extended an arm to the fox, ”Tails please don’t.”

“But it’s the truth!” Tails barked.

Sonic held Tails again, ”Tails, I know this is hard, and, I don’t know what you must be feeling right now, but it had to be done, she would have wanted you to be happy, she even sai--”

Tails interjected, “Shut up!” The fox boy had never yelled at his best friend. ”You don’t know what she wanted! None of you knew her like I did! She... was special.”

Amy put his hand on his shoulder, ”Tails we understand, and I know--” He interrupted, making a scene again.

“Amy what would you know about it!? Sonic doesn’t even care about you!”

“Tails!” Sonic yelled. This made Amy whimper. The Chaotix made their way out, feeling out of place, as Rouge came back in. Tails saw her walk in.

“And you! You wanted her dead! Just like Shadow! And now she’s dead, are you happy?! Tails’ furious head wore red.

Rouge only put her hands on her mouth, not knowing what to say. For the first time she didn’t have a clever remark. Tails might have been out of line, but he spoke the truth.

“And as for Shadow, I hope he shares in her Fate, and good riddance!” The fox hit deep and hard. Another first for Rouge, his comment sent the bat in a soft pule, a very strange sight, she ran off. Knuckles appeared offended, and confronted Tails.

“Listen here boy! You have no right, no right at all to hurt her feelings! ----- would be disappointed!” Knuckles clenched his fists tight as he said this, he teeth also clenched, ready to pounce on Tails, but he restrained himself.

Tails threw himself at the echidna, landing a blow near his mouth. This sent Knuckles back a bit, he grabbed his mouth in pain. The fox pointed at Knuckles ferociously.

“Don't you dare even say her name! You were going to make her blind… an... and deaf! So did you Chris!” Tails signaled at Chris. The accused boy was in confused awe.

“Miles that’s enough!” Sonic had just called Tails by his real name, he hadn’t heard that in a while. This angered Tails even more, he faced his best friend.

“This is your fault, you let her die, you watched while she sacrificed herself, and then you let Shadow do all the work, it should be you there not him!”

No projectile would ever hit so hard, a comment coming from Tails would make Sonic stop and think. Meanwhile Cream had never in her life been more scared for her friends, even when they fought the Metarex she had hope, but all seemed lost to her. She ran over to Tails to try and calm him down.

“Tails please you’re scaring me!” Tails in his rage sped around to face whatever noise he heard, but he spun too violently, hitting the rabbit in the eye. Cream grabbed her head in reaction, she fell on the ground with a small thud. It took a while for her to react, but when she did, she screamed in agony and ran out of the cabin.

Everyone left in the room stared at fox, not knowing what to say or how to react. Tails had come to his senses, he had just hurt Cream, she was his friend too, and she was just a kid. How stupid of me! What was I thinking?!

Sonic picked Amy up. Her face was full of red and tears. Chris motioned to Knuckles to leave with him, and the hurt fox boy was left by himself.

5 Hours after the battle

Cream had cried herself to sleep that night. She hadn’t even bothered taking off her shoes or putting on her pajamas. She muffled something in her sleep, grabbing onto her Chao tightly. It was rare that Cream had nightmares, and when she did they weren’t bad. However the past few months in outer space had become a living nightmare to her, losing ----- was just the tip. She twisted and turned, making Cheese wake up uncomfortably.

Everything, all around her, was dark, stoic even. The word cryptic was an understatement to describe what she saw. She did not move, scared that something might pop out and scare her. She did not know where she was. Mist rose from the ground up, not a peep was heard. She stood there, very frightened, until she felt something on her shoulder, and then heard a rasping. She looked but no one was there. But the voice said, “You did this, you have no one to blame but yourself.” The voice sounded devilish, this demon made her bones chill.

Cream yelped, who had just whispered this to her? She made a run for it, not knowing where she was headed, anywhere was better than where she started.

She made a stop, she could feel grass beneath her. Then she saw two familiar tails, drooped down, Tails was sad, she noticed. She made her way up the hill that he was on, it was a hard climb. And every step she took made it harder to breath, until she found herself crawling. Her eyes itched like crazy all of a sudden. She scratched them but still crawled until she was a few inches away from him. “Tails?” she asked.

“AHHH!!” Cream had stood up on her bed, gasping for air. She was covered in sweat, and so was her bed. She checked the bed, just in case she hadn’t wet it. Unfortunately she felt a big puddle, and a familiar stench could confirm this.

No! She had never wet the bed before. She put her hands on her face, I’m so stupid, she thought.

“Creamy dear are you okay!?” Amy’s voice was heard outside her door. But before she could respond or react to anything at all, Amy opened the door to find Cream covering her wet spot with her blanket in embarrassment. Amy sped to her and grabbed her, asking her all sorts of questions, but Cream was much too embarrassed to answer any of them. She just looked down at her bed. This is not happening, this is so awkward and stupid, why did this happen!

Amy stopped talking and just looked at Cream, until she smelled it too. Amy loosened up and smiled at her. “Oh baby, come here.” Amy whispered to Cream. She got on top of her bed and held Cream.

Cream could not be any more mortified, she was blushing, good thing it was dark so no one could see her, although there was a light in the hall, she really didn’t want anyone to see her like this. Is something wrong with me? She was too old to wet the bed. She was almost nine.

Cream finally had the courage to speak,”Amy, I...I’m sorry,” she sobbed. ”I...I...I... don’t know why I did that.. I’m so scared..” It was hard to understand her between sobs, but Amy understood.

“Oh Creamy, It’s okay, I’m here. It was just a bad dream.” She cradled the rabbit in her arms, moving back and forth. ”You don’t have to be sorry baby. This is normal I promise, you just had a little accident that’s all.” The blue Chao clung to Cream. “Chao.”

Cream felt even redder when Amy called the incident like that. But she felt calmer. And soon, Cream the little rabbit fell back asleep, but had no more nightmares that night while Amy held her.  
~~~  
As soon as Cream woke up she immediately checked her bed, and she remembered that Amy had come in and slept with her. To her surprise the bed was clean, and she had her pajamas on, they had a carrot pattern on them. So embarrassing, she thought. Amy has seen my P.J.’s. Cream looked at them wondering if she was too old for them, she liked them a lot, but she was growing up.

Amy did tell her it was normal-what had happened, even though it really didn’t feel that way. Plus she also remembered what happened with Tails, she shook, she was dismal that Tails was sad, but she was even more heartbroken that Tails had accidentally hit her. She felt her eye, it stung a good deal, so she climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom.

She got there expecting the worst as she saw herself in the mirror. And she was right, it looked terrible. She could still see out of her left eye, so at least that was good. It was great that she didn’t have to climb or have to get a chair to see herself. This bathroom was specifically designed for Cream-that was nice of Tails. Really the whole ship was a marvel, and Tails had only built it in a few months, originally as a battleship designed to battle anything Eggman threw their way specifically in the sea. 

Cream was very positive about many situations, and she tried to see the good in people, even if they hurt her. She was still mad at him, but she would forgive Tails.

Where was Cheese? She thought to herself. He was vanishing more and more these last few weeks in space. She wondered if that had been her fault, maybe she hadn’t paid too much attention to him. Maybe she would do something special for him today. She turned on the faucet and sprayed water on her face. She remembered everything that had happened yesterday, -----, Tails, the nightmare.

I miss her. Tails hit me, I hope he isn’t still mad at me. While she looked at herself in her mirror emotion choked her.

“Hey Creamy.” It was Amy’s voice. Cream looked over, Amy was already fully dressed, but Cream wasn’t. She blushed as she thought about last night. “How are you?”

Cream responded,” I feel dumb… and my face hurts. I know he didn’t mean it, but he’s my friend, and he made you and Rouge cry!” Amy stepped over to where she was and hugged her, stroking her long ears that drooped down her back.

”There, there. Nothing will excuse his behavior, but things will get better I promise.” This gave Cream hope, she trusted Amy, she was like her big sister, and she did give a good example, most of the time. Other times she could be mean, what with all the Piko-meet-face fights, and the obsession she had with Sonic, but she made sure it didn’t get to her.

“I’m sorry about last night…” the girl apologized while looking at the ground. She was still so embarrassed, ugh! It seemed so dumb that she could do such a thing. She wished she hadn’t had that nightmare.

“Cream, let me tell you a secret.” Oh no, Cream didn’t like secrets, even if they were exciting. She really didn’t like keeping things a secret from anyone, because to her that felt like lying. She wasn’t a blabber-mouth but lying was next to… well, doing something really bad. And she despised it. But, Amy being close to her… fine, just tell me.

“When I was younger, I used to wet the bed, and the other kids used to tease me, but I thought it was about that, when really I’m sure all the boys had a crush on me!” Amy flitted her pink quills looking like she was the only star out there in space. She smirked, realizing she was off topic. “They used to call me rascal,” Amy’s smirk turned crisp, sad memories filled her. Amy had shared more than she wanted to, but Cream was getting the picture.

“Amy I don’t think you are a rascal, thanks for trusting me.” A weak smile was all that was seen on the expressionless rabbit. ”Really thank you,” she hugged her.

“Thanks sweetie. I used to be really mean,” those words made Amy give more sentiment. Cream was surprised, worried, she imagined what “really mean” meant. ”I’m sorry, I know I can be kind of uncontrollable sometimes. Thanks Cream.” Amy smiled.

“I would do anything for my friends, just like her.”

“Hey.” Amy responded.

“I’m okay,” Cream snapped. Whoa, that was unexpected. She slipped out of the bathroom leaving Amy, she didn’t want to worry Amy with talking about her or the dream.

“Sorry…” Cream regretted mentioning her, it would take a while for everyone to get used to her passing.

Cream poked her head in, “And by the way, don’t call me baby.”


	4. Now You See Me

Chapter 3  
Now You See Me

Present Day-4:00 (Mobian Time)

Cream the rabbit had an orange dress with a blue tie and white collar. Her blue tie had two straps laying down on her shirt. She also had on white socks and a pair of orange shoes with yellow on the tops. She had gloves on, and her outfit was getting a little tight on her as she strolled away from her room. The rabbit was small, she had grown in the two years the Sonic team started these adventures. The rabbit was tan, and had a cream colored face, with long floppy ears that extended all the way to her back. 

She felt older in a way, at least older than the other kids back home, and Charmy, way older than him. But not to brag no, never that. She just felt experienced, and she also felt torn, like her heart was just ripped in half, but she didn’t want to show it to the others. It wasn’t right, she had to be strong for her friends, for Tails especially. She didn’t want to be mad at him, but she was. Let's not think about it.

Cream walked on and wondered if what she said to Amy was rude, she passed a very long hallway, a staircase was to the right, a door to the left. This part of the ship looked Immaculate. Untouched by Dark Oak and his Metarex. She tried to Reminisce. Tried very hard to block out the melancholy, but it was too much. This had to be handled somehow, she didn’t want to burst out in tears again. She took the door to her left, this lead to another larger staircase which led to the cabin where some of her friends were.

“Cream! Hey. Are you OK?” It was Knuckles, he noticed her black eye.

Cream touched her eye, Ow! It still stung like crazy, but she didn’t want to worry anyone, lying was going to be the answer for this occasion unfortunately.

“I’m fine Knuckles.” It was weird for her not to say Mister before his name. She wondered if he had noticed. “I was just checking up on all of you, to see if anyone needed some food. I’m going to give Tails some anyway.”

“Sure thing.” Knuckles looked at Chris. “Are you hungry Chris?”

“I’m alright, I just ate. But thanks Cream.” Chris was hungry but he didn’t want to bother Cream.

Cream looked around to see if anyone else was there. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” She smiled, it was fake, but she was going to make it. Everything is going to be Okay. The rabbit walked off to the kitchen.

Knuckles and Chris were now close friends. Something about risking their lives and saving the galaxy had made them see more eye to eye. Knuckles was a shy guy, he didn’t really open up to anyone else, he felt that solitude was going to be his life, and that he should get used to it. But it was nice to have a friend to chat with.

Knuckles started back again, “So anyway as I was saying, when I get back home I’m going to take a long nap by the Master Emerald. I’m tired of all this fighting, and don’t get me wrong I love a good fight.”

“I just hope the Master Emerald will be okay.” Chris said worriedly.

“It will, trust me I know these things.” Knuckles explained, even though it was hard to explain, “It’s kind of hard to explain. All I know is that I’m connected with it somehow, and that as the Guardian, I have to always protect it.”

“Guardian?” This was not a term Chris was familiar with.

“Oh, yeah. I was sort of charged with protecting it, as the last of my kin.” Knuckles walked closer to the cabin window and folded his arms. He stood by and gazed out into the light. Chris wondered whether he should say something.

“Sometimes I swear I can hear it whisper to me.” Knuckles closed his eyes, he could hear it in his mind.

“But you’re always asleep, maybe that’s why you can’t hear it. Uh.” Oh crap, Chris had said something that might have offended the echidna.

“Why you little! Haha!”

“Ah! I’m only kidding!”

“I know kid.” Knuckles tone sounded serious.

“Haha. Hmm. It’s too bad about Tails and ----- huh?”

“Nah... well yea but... the kids’ a little wuss.” He said speaking his mind.

“Knuckles that’s insensitive.”

“I’m just saying, I know a thing or two about things.”

“Gee Knuckles, that makes sense,” the boy rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious though, things happen for a reason, and they should stay put.”

“What do you mean by stay put?”

“Actually I’m not quite sure,” he stared out the massive cabin window. 

Do you see me now?

“Something doesn’t feel right. I mean even considering… It just... something feels out of place. Like a part of us died along with her.” Knuckles wasn’t sure about what he was saying, but he felt a twinge of despair with the coming wintery climate of the ship.

“I know what you mean, everyone has been on edge.”

“But it’s more than that Chris. I can’t put my Knuckle on it. Ha!” Knuckles thought he had just made a clever remark, but it hadn’t been.

“Oh Knuckles, you're as good at comedy as Charmy is.” This put a smile on Knuckles, he very much took this to heart and didn’t catch up on the sarcasm.

“You know, you're right. I am that funny. Maybe I should take it up as a hobby.” As Knuckles was feeling better about his self-esteem, and Chris, worried about his friends’ career choices, a loud clunk was heard from a nearby vent. And all heat from the ship was sucked out.

Chris jumped awkwardly, “What was that?” All of a sudden the lights turned off. “And who turned down the heat?” Chris shivered tremendously at once, something eerie crawled on his neck.

Knuckles positioned himself in front of the boy. “Don’t worry Chris, I’ll defend you from the spooky, dark.” Knuckles joked again.

“C-c-cut it out, I’m not scared, I’m just freezing… Hey Knuckles, d-do you think Sh-Shadow made it-t-t?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course he did, that hedgehog is as tough as I am.” Chris wasn’t at all convinced or amused by his response.

“C'mon he’s Shadow. He made it through the ARK Okay.” Knuckles walked back to the towering window, “Let’s go fix the lights, nothing in this place works anymore.” Knuckles noticed the light that Shadow should have been making was gone. Only a few shades of what appeared to be a dark blue remained. And the three beings that were in the cabin left.

 

~~~

 

The soup was almost ready, the kind rabbit stirred her anger into the pot. She stirred rapidly and aggressively. Ow! Hot broth stained her arm. She stopped and grabbed a towel nearby. I’m so stupid, she thought. Why am I acting this way? This isn’t like me. At least she was proud of herself. She noticed she didn’t need a chair anymore to cook, all she needed was a stool. Wow, I’ve gotten taller! She tried stirring again, and humming something her mother always hummed.

The life of the little cream-colored girl was a simple one, at least, it should have been. It wasn’t till her friends needed help. She would do anything for them. It was always about them. Good manners and helping others. That’s what her mother taught her. Cream missed her mother more than ever. She wanted to cry. She wanted to tell her everything.

Clank! A few pots fell nearby,”Yipe!” Cream sped around. “What on Mobius?!” There was no response to her yelp, she walked around but found nothing. Strange… She looked at the ridge of the kitchen to find two wagging yellow Tails. Oh no. Her heart turned to ice when she froze. The rabbit did not move for a good minute, but the tails kept wagging. She heard him say, ”I know I left a power supply here, only I know the code,” she raised her arm as if to say something, but nothing came out. More mumbles came from the boy, and all Cream could do was stand awkwardly, she was getting flustered.

“What hell!” Cream gasped at this, she had never heard Tails swear before. Unfortunately for her, Tails had heard her gasp. He looked up to see a shocked Cream. “Ah!” Tails jumped. ”Oh, thank goodness it’s just you.”

Cream looked off-center, she only stared as Tails stared back. Her cheeks felt warm.

“Oh! That’s right! Um, sorry for being such a jerk, um, ”he paused, he had a strange, sad look, “I really have to go Cream.” He walked off leaving Cream. She stood in shock for another second, and realized how rude that was of Tails. It didn’t even feel like a real apology and she was definitely not ready to see him. Cream covered her face with her gloves. There was an emotional intensity inside her, she was not ready to feel those type of feelings, and yet, she did. Why of all beings had she specifically been predestined to have the experiences she had had, to see what horrors she would see. 

As Cream was about to fall into despair she thought. Wait… Why am I crying? Tails has it worse than anyone here... even me. She wiped a tear and was resolute about what to do next. She readied her soup.

~~~

 

Meanwhile in another part of the Blue Typhoon. Amy heard from Sonic who heard from Vector who heard Tails tell Charmy that they should have a talent show. This was perfect. The pink hedgehog would not let the opportunity go. This would be good for the rest of the crew to lighten up, but more importantly a chance for Sonic and her to be in the same room together. Then maybe Sonic would notice her talented self. Now all she needed was a talent. She could act out a famous piece from A Lie of Two Chao, or who could forget the interesting piece from Eight Enraged Echidnas. Oh! She could even sing to her Sonic. So many Ideas popped up in her head. This made her very excited, and she grabbed Sonic’s wrist and dragged him to the ship’s auditorium. This was where they had her Thank You party for everyone, a disco ball still hung with some streamers on the walls and floor. What a mess! This would not do, if Tails was to come to this, there must be no sign of her.

Come to think of it, why of all places would Tails want to go back here? She remembered the conversation she had with Charmy the Bee.

“I’m sitting here… well rather, I’m flying! Or is it floating… well anyway,” Amy rolled her eyes at the little bee. “You know how Vector reassigned us to the kitchen? Apparently that became our new home base, I don’t know, It was his idea, has he gained weight by the way? Anyway,” Amy was not amused, she grinned sarcastically. This was impossible, when Sonic had told her that Charmy had some good news, she could not be more thrilled. Even if it was from Charmy, no offense to him, she needed any kind of positivity. “Just cut to the chase will ya’?” Amy interrupted more of Charmy’s blabbering.

“Oh yea!” He said, his mind now clear-according to his standards- on what he needed to say. He started again, “I’m helping Vector fix the stove or something. Wait! Just Something! Ahh!” Charmy jolted his hands towards Amy awkwardly, I wasn’t supposed to say that… Charmy turned to see that Amy’s face had her famous unequivocally flagrant glare of hers. If looks could only kill, Charmy would be twitching on the ground. “Okay, okay!” He reassured Amy.

“I’m… helping Vector and all of a sudden I hear something weird behind me and I check to look but it’s only Tails so I say hey Tails but it’s even more weird ‘cuz he had like a hoody on and,” One long breath later, “But then I remembered what happened with him and Cream, so I got all mad but then he said that we should have a talent show or something and then,” Amy interjected,” What!?” Charmy’s response to Amy’s was a cower in fear and he covered his face with his hands,”Ahh, don’t hurt me!” He peeked when he moved one finger away. She didn’t look mad, quite the contrary she was almost in tears. So dramatic.

Amy could not help herself, “Oh how wonderful! What a great Idea!” She spun around probably daydreaming about Sonic.

“Very dramatic… Oop!” The rest of the details got a little fuzzy to Amy, something about unbridled rage mixed with the fires of Death in her eyes. She shouldered off the thought.

Amy Looked at the long banner-”Thank You Everyone!” It had said. Amy sighed, missing her friend. Everything seemed strange to her, like a piece of her was missing, she just had to move on though, and nothing could change what happened. She looked over at Sonic who was leaning against the wall, looking at the room, a little indifferent, but Amy noticed something else about him, mournfulness. It was strange now that she thought about it, he hadn’t even put up a big fight coming here.

Without moving Amy looked around, and then back at Sonic. A few unseasonable moments passed by until she began, “Hey, Sonic?”

Sonic did not hesitate, and did not look up, “Yeah, Amy?”

“Is everything okay? Well... considering..”

“Yes... considering.” He lied.

Amy had rarely seen Sonic upset, and when he was he would always brush it off with a joke, or a smart remark. She had to fix this, she had to make everyone feel at least a little bit happy.

Three little Chaos walked in, waving their little Chao hands around, what seemed like shouting in their language.

Guiltily she commented, “I’m sorry, I... I never even asked you if you wanted to help me with the talent show!”

“Sure, why not?”

Sonic had not smiled or shown any sign of caring. He started picking things up and organizing the cluttered room, very slowly,-at least, slow for Sonic- no speed involved. This reassured Amy that Sonic was not himself, and this perturbed her. For once the Blue Blur was more noticeable than ever. Amy gazed at Sonic, she did this a lot, and she was the expert at it. She stared at his strong yet thin legs, his furry-tanned stomach, and his eyes, so green, and radiant, yet not so colorful today, she could stare at those eyes forever though. They always had a certain glow about them, and a hint of mystery. This made Amy drool a little, and Sonic caught it, making Amy turn as red as a pink hedgehog can look. Sonic chuckled, smiled as he continued his work.

What was wrong with her! Her hands were covering her mouth, she was so embarrassed. Drooling, Amy, really? You are just impossible, you know that!? She sighed. Grabbing a ladder, she kept ruminating, she climbed up taking down the banner. Wait a minute, did Sonic just smile at me? But I was being obsessive and clingy again. What was that all about? Sonic never gave her the satisfaction when she was all over him. This new Sonic was freaking her out, and yet she liked it. Amy kept thinking about Sonic, about all of her friends, and then, especially about Tails. She remembered the day it happened.  
~~~

The clock struck 5:00, Mobian time. Clip Clap, Clip Clap. Echoes came from a determined little girl, walking intently through the many white hallways of the Typhoon. With hands full of trays she was adamant to mend her relationship with Tails. And whether or not she had been hurt, it did not matter. What mattered to her now was Tails’ wellbeing. The years before all of this ruckus, she had been close to Tails. But in her mind all she really had known was conflict. Sure Eggman had been a threat to her world, but he had never really killed anyone. At least there had been no reports that he had. But in all this time, Cream had developed a special connection with Tails. He had been an older brother to her. He would be there for her if she was hurt, if she was scared, if she was doubtful. Truly besides Cheese and Vanilla (Cream’s mother), Tails would provide such tender care for the rabbit, and she would certainly not forget.

Clip Clap, Clip Clap. Cream’s heart was pounding, blood pumped ever so harder into her brain. The adrenaline she felt was different than before yet still powerful enough to make her woozy. “Ooo!” She would say after almost having dropped the food. Calm down Cream. It bugged her that she would act strangely around Tails, not having realized what her true feelings were. Thoughts became memories of both of them playing in the grass next to her house. She would pick up flowers and put them on Tails’ head. It didn’t bother him. He loved her. And this thought was a reality to Cream, she knew that Tails would always love her no matter what.

Clip Clap, Clip Clap. This part of the Typhoon seemed cleaner, it hadn’t been destroyed like the rest of the ship. Yet parts of the wall, blackened by fires probably, were strewn in an unorderly pattern. She meticulously had to make small jumps here and there, avoiding any charred object she came in contact with. Cream maneuvered through the mess, her long, tan ears flopped with every skip or jump.

Clip Clap, Clip Clap. She stopped and listened. 

Clip Clap.

Straightaway all of Cream’s hairs shot up. A substance rose upwards past her dress, climbed up her spine, and made its way to the top of her neck. It felt as if a thousand iced toothpicks had lodged their way into her skin below her head. She was a couple feet away from Tails’ door, but she did not dare move, with clenched teeth she waited a second, until turning slowly. Nothing. Phew. Relieved, however, she could not help the icy feeling on her back from leaving.

Cream paused a foot away from the threshold. What will I say? She until recently gave suss to the notion that she had not thought of a single word to say to Tails. No, I trust Tails. He had just apologized to her, it was time to return the favor. Cream extended her available arm. Knock knock knock knock knock.

Silence filled the vacant crypt. An innumerable amount of thoughts surpassed the girl. Maybe this wasn’t the best Idea…. but… I can’t turn back now. She waited, unsure if Tails was even inside.

Cream knocked five more times and spoke, “Tails? It’s… me, Cream.” Cream knocked, and on her third knock she heard, ”Go away.” A soft and plain, raspy voice. 

Cream responded, “I... just came to give you this.”

“Are you deaf? I said leave!” The voice did not change in raspiness.

“But Tails, it’s me! Cream!” The rabbit’s eyes gleamed again.

“I don’t care who you are! This is your fault! I hate you!!”

Cream’s eyes widened, as did her mouth in awe.

What pomposity it would be for me to not participate in such an act as this. Let me partake from this delicious bounty.

Moments later the bunny realized she had dropped the food, and she ran. She ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going, but she had to leave. Anywhere but here please! She sobbed, and wailed, some of the crew heard her run down the hall when she passed their rooms.

Run fast little girl, the quicker you do, the more you undo reality.

Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this.

Watch... and you will see. The culmination of a thousand versions planned, billions of years of design and forethought. And Along came the stranger.

~~~

Cream’s tears surrounded her, they went neither up nor down. An incredible machine it was. The ability, not only to breathe without a helmet, but make a matter-rejuvenating vacuum. An antithetical phrase, yes. But the ability to make the immaterial possible was jaw-dropping. Tails truly was ahead of his time, and even that might be an understatement. The device was kept inside of the ear, connected, as not to be found or fall easily. It resembled something like an earring and would clip to the outer ear canal and the inner pinna. Both her eyes and nose swelled at the wet contact. Her gloves stained with clear, white dejection.

Cream motioned as if to grab her Chao cheese. Unfortunately he was nowhere near her. She must have thought she was alone, because every inch of her body felt weak and deprived of joy and anything warm. She looked up at the void. How could there be so much nothing and yet filled with life. She sniffed, apparently she had been crying for a while now for mucus started to build up in her nostrils. She stared at the lonely yellow light in the distance. A brave, foolish soul he was. It glimmered every hour or so. What on Mobius had happened there? But something interesting caught the corner of her eyes. There was another light, only it was hard to see. It was a blue, or a darker shade of blue. An ominous Duke or Iris, giving off a circle of Periwinkle. She would not have noticed it if she weren’t outside, she had to squint to see it clearly. She gave up though, and stared at her orange shoes. They were dirty. I need to get these cleaned, she thought. She closed her eyes and pictured Tails yelling at her. She brushed it off, trying to think of a positive outcome of this, anything that might be worth learning from this experience. She was good at that, only, she couldn’t think of one thing. Cream grabbed her long ears and laid them on her face, she started to play with them as she stopped crying.

“Little girl. Why are you crying?”

“Yipe!” Cream got startled. The voice came from absolutely nowhere in particular. But there he was.

“I’m s-sorry, I did not mean to scare you.” The stranger held his side painfully.

Cream stumbled back, one hand on her mouth, the other trying to move her body backwards. Once she realized where the voice was, she stopped, still fearful. The figure was radiant, he was a mint colored anthropomorphic animal by the looks of it. The rest of the details were unclear since it was dark.

“Who... who are you?” Cream stood back, afraid he might try something. She noticed the stranger held his hand at his side, he was bleeding. “Are... you alright?”

“Never mind that. Again I must apologize.” He stepped forward. Now Cream could see he was just like Sonic, only with less spikes, and more fur, a gray patch that was on his head instead of his chest. Four spikes did droop down the sides of his head. He spoke up again, “You may call me Éleos.”

Seeing as to this not changing the rabbit’s mood, the stranger crouched, and extended his hand towards her.

“I promise I will not hurt you,” he said reassuringly.

He wasn’t wearing gloves, as was the custom with her people. She saw the minted, soft hands, and took them. He lifted her up. What else was odd about him? She only stared at him, and looked down at his feet. He wasn’t wearing any shoes. Cream could see his mint toes protruding out of what appeared to be tanned sandals held together by rope. The rope attached to the sole and was tied back behind by the heel and a little higher.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, he said sweetly. Now…” He extended his hand and caught a tear mid-drift. The stranger smiled as he wiped them away. ”My lady, who has wronged you?”

Cream, still taken aback, stumbled through what was, ”I, uh... I’m.” She blushed, embarrassed that the stranger had caught her at such a vulnerable state. Cream took a deep breath and reconstituted. “My name is Cream.” She noticed both of his hands were on her shoulders. ”It’s nothing.” Wait where did he come from! She thought to herself. This situation was all too surreal for her.

“It sure doesn’t seem like nothing.” He did not pry any longer. As if reading her mind he continued talking,”You must be wondering why I’m here. Listen closely Cream. I can’t explain too much for now,” the stranger’s eyes narrowed, and Cream’s eyes widened. “Go and help Amy.”

Cream must have thought the stranger was crazy, for the look she gave him supported that theory.

“What?” Cream worried for her friend. Was Amy OK?!

“I have to leave Cream. You will see me after.” As quick as he came, he left, vanished into a pocket of space.

The girl ran as fast as she could to her friend, she felt her heart throbbing in her throat.


	5. Forlorn Familiar Faces

Chapter 4  
Forlorn Familiar Faces

What a wowser he is. Always yabberin’. Charmy Bee stood by the rest of his team, constantly talking trying to explain what had happened. He was flying even though he had sports tape on his wings, he swung his crutches every time he got to a good part of the story.

“So there I was minding my own business, and suddenly a huge, gigantic, enormous hammer comes swinging at me, and what do you know, it’s Amy!

“Being the gentlebee that I am, I let her think she’s got the drop on me. And I say, oh Amy you scared me! I’m not being serious of course, but boy can I act! So Amy-you know Amy- unleashes her 10-foot-long hammer and aims right at yours truly. I of course am not even slightly provoked or unsettled by this. And as her hammer gets closer and closer, with the flick of a finger I send it flying off to the farthest zone.” The bee winced, his wings made him uncomfortable every time he lifted his arms.

“All I heard was a BOOM!” One of Charmy’s crutches flew by Espio’s head, narrowly missing him. ”Hey watch it!”

“Sorry Espio.” Charmy smirked. Anyway then I looked back at Amy and all I could see were stars in her eyes, and she says,” Putting on the most feminine voice he could, Charmy readied and cleared his throat. ”Oh Charmy!” He cried. “I didn’t know you were sooo strooong!” And I had to admit that I had been working out.”

Espio looked at Vector, eyes rolling as much as Mobius rotates around the sun. Vector was unusually quiet, he was patient enough to let Charmy finish the story.

“So then she tells me,”Charmy, may I call you Charmy?” And I says, yeah sure toots. And she says oh Charmy my hero, kiss me! And I says, psh! Toots, my heart belongs to another.”

It seemed as if the crocodile had had enough of Charmy and his shenanigans. He had not said word one since Charmy began his love story. Although he began to open his mouth as if to say something, “Boy Charmy that’s great.” At that Espio shot a glare at Vector, as did Charmy. The once green glow of hardened skin looked pale and used up. Vector crossed his arms, “I mean it Charmy, that’s great.” You could have imagined the kind of look both Charmy and Espio had on their faces. “Now if you’re done with that, help me with this fort.” Quickly a tanned blur ran past the door to the kitchen.

One million and a half thoughts ran past the little rabbit. As she skidded across the many white hallways, she tried to dismiss anything remotely deathly. Sweat beads ran down her forehead as she thought, Amy is Okay, she’s fine, I’ll find her and all of this worrying will be for nothing. She had probably just imagined the whole ordeal. I mean it was crazy, it was easier to believe that she had seen a ghost. Cream gasped for air when she stopped. Why of all places here? She was in the secondary bridge. It seemed as if muscle memory had taken her here. She stopped to catch her breath. The room felt oddly comfortable. As she entered the room, memories of good times past filled her mind. She bit her lower lip, holding back tears. No, I will not cry. It was times like these she never pictured would happen, no one did. She always thought they would save the day as always, and everyone would live happily afterwards. How naive she was to think that way. Cream made her way to the captain’s chair, now modified for a better firing sequence, to shoot straight and through.

“Ow!” Cream grabbed for what had poked her, and sat back down. It was another one of Tails’ doohickeys. It had a handle to grab on and it looked like a gun, only without the classic barrel, and a red light shone on it. It had a lot more wires than a gun might have. She set it on her lap.  
Cream pressed a few buttons, and a holographic screen came on the dashboard. It flickered wildly at first, but calmed. She stared blankly at the pulsating screen. Something had lured her here, she shivered. Why was she here again? Oh yeah Amy! Somehow she wasn’t as worried as before, and pulled up a catalog of camera views on the screen, rummaging through where her friend might be. She pulled up the camera for the kitchen, and just saw the Chaotix yelling at each other over a pile of tables. She then pulled up a few cameras dangling over some hallways. Some were operational, others not so much. She noticed one had a particular fuzz about it. And the other next to it as well, as if the screen on that spot was cracked. She then saw Tails exiting the room where the Master Emerald was supposed to be, angrily. She quickly pushed it aside. Next she noticed a blue hedgehog. Ah. And next to him was a pink hedgehog. Phew! The girl leaned back on the chair. Her mind was still beating from all the excitement. She thought for a moment, about everything, Amy, the stranger, Tails. She didn’t want to be scared anymore.

What kind of a life is that? Cream let herself despair for a moment. And as she closed her eyes she imagined the incident, the loud bangs, the freakish monster, the cold, the stranger she might as well have made up. Who was that? Cream continued to think, while she headed to Amy. 

She noticed she still had Tails’ device, so she decided to leave it in her room, since she was closer to it.

Cream half expected there to be yells from Amy, and more not-being-in-the-same-room-as-Amy from Sonic, to her surprise nothing of the sort presented to her in that fashion. The both of them were actually working together. Amy handed Sonic junk while he organized the room. I guess you could say Sonic was doing more of the work and Amy was just giving orders. Still both of them made it work. There was no more banner or disco ball. The stage, the tables and chairs were neatly oriented. As soon as Cream saw Amy she ran to her and held her.

“Oh hey Cream,” Amy jumped. “Where have you been?” As Cream gave no response a worried look grew on the hedgehog. “Did something happen? What happened?”

Should I tell her? No that would only worry her. What about the stranger? And what he told me? “Um no, it’s just… you know… Tails.”

“Oh yeah? What did he do this time? I’ll give him something to think about!” Cream shot up as she saw raised knuckles.

“No, no! It’s nothing, I promise.” Phew… no I can’t tell her about him, she would just think I was making it up.

“Well it better be nothing!”

“I don’t want you to die,” the little girl realized what she had said. Why did I say that? Cream you’re so stupid!

“Huh? Who said I was going to die?” She crouched down to eye level. “Did you hear me? Who said I was going to die?”

It was what he said wasn’t it? “Nobody, I mean... nothing.” Amy was not convinced, but she let it go anyway, said she, “Listen to me, nothing bad is going to happen to me, we are safe now.” She lightly kissed Cream on her forehead which made Cream roll her eyes.

“I’ve finally detached the Crimson-Egg. But don’t worry I haven’t taken all the fuel!” A familiar voice could be heard over the intercom. ”Well like I said before, it’s been fun kids! Last one home is a rotten egg! Hahahahaha!” “Wait wouldn’t you be the rotten egg?” “Shut up you tin brain!”

Cream’s eyes widened, “So he’s just going to leave us here?”

“Yes but,” Amy started, “Chris and Knuckles are almost done. We’ll be home in no time.” She smiled, a distant, feigning grin laid plain on her face. Done with what? Amy never clarified, it obviously had something to do with the Typhoon, good thing they were finishing, the more they stayed floating in nothingness, the more eerie and irritable everyone had gotten. Understandable, but something more.

It’s driving me crazy, I have to know, to know what it is. What do I do what do I say?

“So Amy.”

“Yeah Cream?”

“What can I help you with?”

 

~~~  
The planet looked a bit red, a bit rugged and resilient. Although the same could not be said about its inhabitants, or lack thereof. I of course knew all along that he was there, he’s weak in this version. I’ll still keep my eye on him though. And still, there is not much I can do to prevent what has already been set in motion. Not that I would want to.

It was hard to see, even though the sand had subsided there still was a lot of it in the air. He was on a plateau overlooking what seemed like the entire planet and nothing. By his feet lay an indent on the dirt next to it was a small rock or maybe a metal plate. There was a loud rumble behind him, and it stopped, and then some footsteps.

“Hehe. Something told me you would be here.”


	6. The Second Deadly Sin

Chapter 5  
The Second Deadly Sin

 

Yes I must say I never liked them, they are full of nothing but greed. They are not worth much to me. I spent a long time with one. Perhaps that is why I loathe them.

“At least we’re almost done.”

“All I’m saying is, I’m glad we started with the engines, we would have never found out it was a wiring problem.”

“Knuckles I’m not arguing with you, I completely agree.” As they both talked via radio, the light coming from the welding machine Chris was handling shone brightly to him and Knuckles. The welding hat did not fit Knuckles, it made him look quite goofy since his snout was long.

“Yeah well, I’m just sayin’.”

“Oh Knuckles, you are your own worst enemy.”

“Well yeah if anyone can beat the crap outta me it’s going to be me!” Chris laughed at that and stopped to see his work almost finished. They had been mending the primary, left aileron and had not done a bad job. Even though the ship still looked beat up. They had fixed that, restored power and had managed to figure out how the engines had died. The aileron looked lopsided however, but perfection was not of great importance.

Chris started,”It won't fly straight but at least we won't be out here for much longer.”

“Isn’t that a relief? I didn’t think we’d make it, but I pulled us through it somehow.” Chris grinned at Knuckles ferociously while pulling up his helmet.

“I’m joking!” Knuckles exclaimed.

“Right.” The human boy stuck the welder back on his pack, and flew to the depressurizing station. The echidna followed and they both made their way to the mess hall, exhausted.

“Hey, who goes there?” It was a shout that sounded a lot like Vector.

Indifferently, Chris responded, “Well, well, if it isn’t the walking, talking suitcase.” The Chaotix had made a fortress out of tables and chairs and were hiding in the kitchen, using silverware and pots as armor. They looked around at each other confused. ”Is that some kinda’ jab at me kid?”

“No! Haha well you see, back in my world-”

“I would not explain that if I were you,” said Knuckles. “Anyway what are you bozos doing back there anyway?” The two sat down at a nearby, available table.

It was Vector who responded, always stopping Charmy from talking. ”Someone has to make sure we don’t run out of food. And I took it upon myself to control the rations on this ship.”

“Rations? Are you crazy?! We’ve only been out here three weeks, plus the Typhoon has enough to last us a few more months. Actually now that I think about it, we won’t have enough you’re right.”

“I am? I mean yes, I am Knuckles, thank you.”

“Not with you lazy pigs eating all of it!”

“Calm down guys,” the boy intervened,”I have a mean headache.” Chris tried to bear the weight of his head with his hands while Knuckles and Vector were at each other’s throats. What was it even about? All I remember was Helen...and… nothing. The boy looked up, paused, and looked over at his friends. They are just arguing now, that’s all it’s been. Quarrel after quarrel. He clutched at his chest. How can I feel so… so empty?

~~~

His wide yellow eyelids opened. Where was he? This was the Typhoon, but it felt as if he were back home. What are my surroundings? There they were, a few tables here and there, although he was not sitting down, and neither was she. Wait a minute, I know this place. Automatically the thought ran down his mind, I only wish I could tell her how I feel. “You’re so beau-AHH!” He stumbled over himself as she said something about the stars. You idiot! That was your chance. No I can do this, Tails you’ve got this. He waited for her to finish, “Yeah, actually they aren’t what I meant.”

“Huh? What do you mean?” She asked innocently.

Tails blushed at the question. His heart beat to an unknown and yet familiar rhythm. What is this I’m feeling? Oh gosh my hands are sweating, what? No focus!

“Actually, I uh… I meant… you.” I did it! I... I... what? Why is she? There was no response for a moment, only a concerned stare.

Tails felt like an idiot, but he felt even worse when she started to cry in front of him.

“Hey I didn’t mean it! Oh no! I mean I did but, hey what happened?” Tails was hyperventilating. When she looked up all he could see was despair.

“Tails, why can’t you see me?” She cried despairingly.

“What? But I’m here now, aren’t I?”

“No Tails, don’t trust anyone! You can’t… not even your friends.”

“But why?”

“Because you don’t know.”

“AHH!” There was a knock on Tail’s door. Sweat poured down his face and hands. He felt a pinch in his stomach. He stood up and sat on his bed. He tried to reconstitute himself, but it was to no avail. Who would want to disturb me while I sleep?! He got up ready to show that person a piece of his mind. But the door slid open and he froze, how unexpected. Cream did not look at him, she was clearly upset. Could she be mad still? It’s been a few weeks.

“Tails, I just wanted to let you know that we were going to start the show, and that you were invited.” She said arms crossed and still not looking at him. Yeah she’s mad.

“Uh sure, Um, what show?”

Cream shot an are-you-serious look at Tails, making him pause for a second, it took that long to realize and recover what was left of his manners.

“Cream, what happened that night, when I hit you, I’m-” That was all it took for Cream to raise a hand, then think about what Tails had just said, she let herself wonder for a moment and said,” Just forget it, first of all Miles,” she put a great emphasis on his name, “I don’t care if you go or not, I was just being polite. Secondly, you have no right for what you did to me this entire time.” The little girl stormed off and had not waited for a reaction, which only was a queer but defeated look. He did follow her but he kept his distance, he did not want to add any more unnecessary coals to the fire. Odd way of phrasing, he thought.

Tails looked up, Cream looked away. She had been glancing over to him over her shoulder. They kept walking. She stopped abruptly a few times, but kept at a decent pace. Apparently the girl had changed her mind, for she had stopped once more and faced the boy.

“You know what Tails, forget it! I want you to go back,” The hot, bright-red covered most of her face. It was obvious that she was holding back tears, ”You are the worst friend I’ve ever had!” Her voice squeaked unintentionally.

Oh gosh… I deserve that. The girl stormed off again and this time, Tails did not follow her, but instead came to his own terms that he was a god-awful, grievous, grim excuse of a living, breathing animal. Quietly he thought these thoughts over and over in his head, thinking of what he should do next. I’m just pathetic, you’re pathetic Tails. Your friends don’t even want you around. What friends? Just go back. He faced the direction of his room. You mustn't go back. I’ve got nothing to lose but I’d rather just go back to bed. You have everything to lose. Why am I arguing with myself? If you go back you will die!

Tails was too shocked for thoughts for a moment. That… was a weird thought. Tails stop talking to yourself, you’re going crazy. Don’t say that, you aren’t crazy. Well, A little bit.

“Ahh what is wrong with me? Fine I’ll go back!” As he walked on he heard a distant moan coming from close to the mess hall. And then another louder moan. What is that?

“Make way!” “You’re going to be fine Charmy, take deep breaths.” Vector was the one holding the bee, and had almost bumped into Tails.

“Ohhh! It hurts!!” He would scream, holding his striped stomach.

“Is he going to be all right?” Only Chris looked back before they disappeared round a hallway. Tails followed until he reached the hospital wing. The Chaotix had placed Charmy on a bed, and Chris started running tests. The fox entered the room but no one seemed to notice. The human boy started checking his vitals and when he realized everything was normal he went for some liquid mixed with juice, prompting Charmy to drink some for the test. Charmy did as he was told but slowly, he drank six cups of weirdly tasting juice and rested his head back on his pillow. Chris pulled up a white, square block that easily adjusted to where it moved atop the patient. It was about 5 feet wide and he had put it across Charmy’s belly to see if there was any progression of a disease. Unfortunately the x-ray-like machine did not show anything, but luckily they had other tests. Tails only watched, wondering what it was that had become of his friend. With the push of a button Chris had managed to split the table asunder from the ground up to carry Charmy to another test, a spherical machine that closed from the outside. Charmy took some convincing from Vector, his boss promised him he would be okay, and Charmy reluctantly agreed.

Tails broke the silence,”What was he doing when this happened?” Vector and Chris looked at Tails and Vector answered,”Nothin’, he was just with us.” 

“When was the last time he ate?” 

“He ate regularly like the rest of us.”

“It might be food poisoning,” Chris added. 

“Ya’ mean someone poisoned his food?” 

“No Vector that’s a different kind of poisoning.” The machine closed and whirred. 

“All right Charmy, you’re doing fine, just close your eyes and breath in deeply. Good, now hold your breath, and breath out. Good.” This part took a little while longer, Chris took pictures of Charmy’s innards, it made Vector a bit queasy. “Okay Charmy you did great, it looks like you’re done. Just one second while the machine turns off. This would take a few minutes to do. The pictures Chris had taken were digital so he had sent them to a holographic screen that kept shivering. Chris and Tails monitored each carefully, Vector and Espio did so as well as to not feel left out. The omnigraphy surrounded not only the small bowel, but all of the intestines, and gave a much clearer picture,(as it is in the name versus an enterography) therefore Chris was able to capture and spot any deformities or outstanding parasite or infections in the bee’s entire stomach.

Chris stopped and looked at Tails, ”Now I’m no doctor Tails, but I don’t see… well anything. I expected even a small abscess surrounding his stomach lining. Nothing.” 

“I don’t see anything either. Lets see… nothing in the liver, kidneys. Can you get me a picture of the lungs and heart? What about any inflammation of the spinal cord or brain?” 

“Luckily I took pictures of everything. Brain functions normal. I have another test for it though.” That reminded Tails of her, it made his heart ache, but Chris didn’t seem to notice or remember. 

“There is no herniation or stenosis.”

“Guys, something is wrong with Charmy!” The two of them looked up to see that Charmy was convulsing. 

“Vector get him out of there and hold him so he doesn’t hurt himself.” Vector did so and waited for the shuddering to lessen. Tears had already formed in his eyes. 

”C'mon’ little buddy,” he sniffed,”You can do it.” It was tender to see him so emotional, Chris consoled him by telling him it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. 

Tails and Chris did not seem too affected,”That narrows it down, which is good.” 

“Yes, the brain. I’ll run that test after he recovers.” Chris did notice that time, Tails’ jaw was clenched and so were his fists. 

“Good Idea Chris.”

Charmy had been drooling on Vector, not that he cared at the moment, and Chris gave him a towel. Tails brainstormed a bit, “Chris if this is some kind of a brain injury, why would he show signs of abdominal pain?” 

Chris studied the idea,”Let’s not rule out a delayed, shock injury, it might as well be phantom pain caused by it.” 

“That’s a good point, I hadn’t even thought that since it… was so long ago.”

They both looked over to the Chaotix, Espio looked over, concerned, but Vector didn’t let him off that easy, he had grabbed Espio and made him hug his team, which he did so. Both Tails and Chris sat down by the study-table. Chris patted him on the shoulder,”He’s going to be fine.” 

“I know.”

“Go, they’re waiting for you in the auditorium.” 

“What if you need my help?” 

“If I do I’ll call you.” He smiled, as did Tails.

~~~

The group had already started their show so Tails entered as quietly as possible, he sat at a table close to Cream’s. He stared over to her while the party muffled any thoughts he had. Tails first thought of a way to approach her, a way to get her attention, he thought that throwing something at her was a good Idea, until he came to his senses mid-throw. Luckily the napkin he had folded had narrowly missed her. She was alone at her table so it didn’t hit anyone else. She knew though, she wasn’t stupid. Tails thought of Charmy again, he wondered if he should be more concerned. He noticed Rouge was standing in the doorway, he remembered alright. This isn’t her kind of thing. However he was glad to see her. Though two and two together meant that Eggman had left her here. Feeling kind of bad about the whole thing he motioned to her to come sit with him. She did so nonchalantly. Rouge found a chair next to his, quietly she gazed at the dialogue Amy had somehow managed to prepare in a few hours, Sonic had a script in his hand, surprisingly, he wasn’t half bad. Rouge looked over to the rabbit, Cream had her arms and head resting on the table, then Rouge looked back at Tails and smiled slyly, all he could do was glumly look back. He put his hand up as if to say something.

“Forget it sweetheart,” Rouge whispered,” past is past.” She smiled again, her surreptitious expressions weren’t at all convincing but it would have to do for now. He would make it up to them somehow. A large green crocodile, an almost apathetic echidna and an expressionless, purple chameleon had appeared. They sat around Cream, she hardly noticed they were there. Vector turned back to face Tails, “He’s going to be just fine Tails.” Tails had never seen Vector smile as genuine. Tails sighed in relief. “Where’s the bee?” Rouge asked, another new, genuine, worried look. “Charmy came down with something, apparently he’s doing better.” “I certainly hope he’s doing better.” The small audience began clapping. This time Vector got up and shouted at Espio about something. Vector played the piano while Espio tried his very best to dance and sing. It made Amy and Sonic laugh, and even Cream giggle a little.

“What about…” The bat motioned over to Cream. Tails was caught off guard, ”Huh? Oh. Yeah. No. No good.” 

“Hm, who knew a gal needed some space.” Rouge joked.

“Yeah.”

“Want to make her jealous sugar lips?” Tails blushed at her strange remark and request. “What? What do you mean?” “You’ll see.” How devilish her smile was. The bat shouted,” Boo! Give us something else ya’ croc!” Vector was displeased, he raised a clenched fist,”One of deez’ days toots! To da’ moon!” That made folks crack up, and just as planned, Cream, confused about all of it, looked back. Rouge quickly grabbed the back of Tails head and pushed his head into hers, sending chills into Tails’ body. It was sloppy so the bat had to position Tails a little better so he wasn’t stuck kissing her cheek. She let him go, him a bit confused still, and mad, and elated, and strange, and mad again, but ultimately elation filled him to the brim. He looked over at Cream realizing what she had just seen him do. She looked back horrified, she covered her face with her long ears. Tails proceeded to make confused sounds. Rouge bit her lip, and got close once again, this time to whisper something in his ear. Which made him giggle loudly and awkwardly. Rouge tried again, giggling herself. “Now we’re even. And by the way, yes, I forgive you.”

The crowd yelled “Ey’s” and “There he is.” The doorway presented a hobbling bee and a human boy close to him. Charmy naturally got on stage and grabbed the mic. “Settle down folks, I’ll save you from this nonsense.” He said pointing at Espio. He started with a bit about the Chaotix office, and the next few jokes were Chaotix specific as well, all mostly about Vector. It was still humorous even though it was incredibly specific. Tails on the other hand was still a bit preoccupied. He did not dare look anywhere but straight. Chris sat next to him. Tails saw Charmy was holding his stomach with one hand. “How’s he doing Chris?” Chris shrugged, “All of a sudden he started feeling better, I told him to rest, but he really wanted to come.”

When the bee closed, Sonic and Amy got up for the finale, it was a play Tails remembered from his childhood, but he couldn’t remember the name of it. He remembered the kiss, and blushed, he remembered Cream and flustered.

No one noticed that under her ears, Cream had not only broken into tears, but had her heart torn as well.

Sonic faced Amy, ”Prejudice always obscures the truth, and you know as well as anyone, it takes Courage to stand alone,” Sonic paused,” when you know it’s the right thing to do.” He knew that one by heart. Amy’s eyes glistened.

Tails looked around, something odd stuck with everyone. They were all smiling, but with sense of doubt was it? Or maybe just sadness, it was almost palpable. Tails looked harder, it was their eyes. They all looked… hungry. Famished as if they had not eaten in weeks. That was impossible though. But each and every one of them? Maybe it was just a tired look. The lights in the auditorium flickered for a second and turned off. The gang looked up, and sat quietly and motionless, even Cream looked up. No one said a word. They only waited for the lights to go back on. Knuckles and Chris looked at each other, Knuckles face-palmed.

“Don’t panic everyone, we’ll fix it.” Chris got up. There was a sudden trembling wave that surmounted everything for a moment and then everyone. And then a loud sound, the loudest they had ever heard possibly. They all fell onto the ground, Amy fell from the auditorium, and Sonic was not able to catch her, he had fallen next to her. They tried covering their ears but somehow the sound still traveled through their hands, it seemed as if their heads might implode. 

The ship shook violently, and twisted. Somehow the gravity in the ship was damaged, making everything look lopsided. Then another bang, even louder than before shook their stomachs and everything that made them up inside. They clenched their teeth tight, and screamed in pain. 

Tails looked around, he only saw shapes. Shapes of what appeared to be his friends. His eyes felt fuzzy and itchy. And he only heard a ring, but it was louder in his right ear. He tried to talk but there was nothing he could say. “Guys?” There was still no sound. Where’s Cream? It was all he could think for what seemed to be the longest time. A familiar shape took hold of him, he was still on the ground for some reason. He could not move. The familiar shape tried to hold him up but it did no good. The shape stopped, and made peculiar movements, while still looking at him. Tails tried to get up again, he then felt his legs numb. Oh no, my feet have fallen asleep, great!

Tails tried to explain that it was funny to him that at a time like this his feet numbed. Again, only muffled grumbles were heard. The ringing got louder and louder. 

“Guys come quickly!” 

More shapes came, surrounding him. What’s all the fuss about? Wait Cream, I need to find Cream. 

“Mm, mmm… rrmm… rem, … reem, k-rem.”

As soon as he wished it, it came true, a tanned shape came to his rescue. He knew she was alright, she had to be. The ringing lessened in sound. And he could hear other sounds, loud and obnoxious. The shapes became outlines, and the outlines became orifices. Tails stood up, wobbly in his attempt. Cream grabbed him with a queer look in her. His legs still hurt, why are my legs so hurting? Wait what? Why my legs hurt.. why legs hurt my? Cream, she is there. Why she is … crying? Why are you … crying? Hey, Cream? Everyone looked so confused, Cream tried to comfort him but she stayed her distance, as if touching him would make him crumble to the ground. Someone asked, ”What’s going on?” Arr.. are we.. in trouble? Cream why … why don’t you … answer me? Cream would not stop looking at him, but she was not looking at him, she was looking at something on him. Tails looked down, it was odd but he figured it was something stuck on him. He tried to move it, which made everyone jump at him, terrified. They all talked amongst each other while others tried to talk to Tails. He didn’t understand them and looked down again. Something else was on him, it was sticky and protruding from him. Eww and it’s red too. Wait… that doesn’t look good. 

As Tails realized that a metal plate was lodged deep in his side, he tried to say,” oom! ‘nic, ‘nic! P-p..’nic r- r.. oom, room! P-anic R-oom!”


	7. The Demon In Our Midst

Chapter 6  
The Demon in Our Midst

Section II

Outside of the massive courtroom was a smaller library filled with all history of every existence. The Vivliothi̱kários was in charge of maintaining the books and obsequious mementos of time. Even if the cathedral was taller, the library still had humongous cream colored pillars that extended to the very most top of it. Not many came in here anymore, since the scares started. The timeless woman thought that sad, it was her job to keep the books, but if no one read them, then what was the point of having any? The ancient woman was tired, her hands had started to shake again. She looked around to see a familiar face.

“Mercy, it has been too long.” Her face gladdened, but she could not smile for she had no mouth. Pushing her silver robes out of the way. She extended her arms to the great Mercy. Mercy greeted her, but it surprised him, as always, that the Ancient One was hugging him, beings never did that, she did that all the time.

“Thank you Vi.” The Anthropomorphic being lightly pushed the librarian away.

“What is the matter?” The librarian looked concerned.

Éleos took a deep breath, annoyed at the old One’s words, and sighed. “Vi,” he sighed again. Now the librarian really was worried, she motioned for them to sit down near a pillar of books. She pulled up two granite chairs and he started again, “Vi, I have to make a decision, a very important decision.”

“Ask.” The librarian focused all of her attention and feelings on her friend. Mercy started, but thought hard on what to ask exactly, he stopped himself multiple times. “When you were alive…how did you pass?”

The librarian had heard this before.

The librarian looked over past Mercy, and then back at him. She did not want to answer, no one talked about their previous life. “Dissension. His name was Aldaris.” The librarian heard the screams of her people in thought. “Little did we know, that the queen had chosen her piece carefully.”

The librarian looked at her friend in sadness but in trust. “Sacrifice.” The librarian embraced herself by putting her long, pointed hands and fingers on her chest. “I caused the Death of countless innocents in a semi-conscious state.”

Mercy looked terrified.

“The student I taught released me from the mind control.” She embraced herself again, there was a big scar on her chest.

“So the decision was already made for you. How did your student know what to do?”

“You weigh the outcome in an instant, you act, not foolishly, not rashly, but strategically.”

A being like the librarian interrupted them, he had similar robes only he was taller. “Master Mercy,” the being bowed lightly, “Filanthro̱pía has requested an audience with you.”

“Thank you, Enóti̱ta.” Mercy bowed back in respect, and left them both hurriedly.

The librarian spoke, “’En Taro’ seems uncanny when we speak. How is he?”

“I can’t see him anymore, but I can feel him still. He is under much duress. At the end, he will give his life.”

The librarian tried to find consolation in those words.

Filanthro̱pía had been waiting for Mercy right outside the temple.

“Master Mercy,” She bowed graciously. “You did well in there.” She also smiled devilishly.

“Are you insane?!” He grabbed her and they hid in a corner. “If they found out about us…!” She reached for Mercy and they both shared in an intimate kiss. She stopped, “It was last minute, besides I wanted to see you.” “It’s not safe anymore.” “I am to advise you that all preparations are made ready.”

Mercy looked at his lover with longing. ”Fi, I thank you.” They started another session again. When they had enough of embracing each other.

Fi broke the silence again. ”What is your decision, oh generous One,” she teased, “If I may inquire.”

“I am troubled by my thoughts and possible outcomes, I can’t see far enough.”

“You haven’t failed us yet oh mighty One.”

“Stop.”

“What is it?” She asked impatiently. “There is no one here.”

“I thought we were going to do this together.”

She was annoyed with him, “This is the only way your counterpart, or whatever you want to call him, will fill Moíra’s old spot. If my counterpart succeeds, I won’t have to go anywhere.”

“I understand that, but, I can’t do this without you.”

She responded,”I thought this is what we wanted, if anything happens to me, it’s worth the wait.”

“You don’t understand. I’ve been weakened by that so called time traveler. And when you and I bond I become stronger, being away will just slow that process.”

“Don’t you see,” She began to tease again, ”This is a test. We are the lovers from the Augury, Agapó̱ and Misó̱, Love and Hate, we will endure.”

Mercy rolled his eyes,” I can’t believe you believe in that nonsense.”

“I think it’s adorable. Our love is undoubted and Inexorable and we will succeed.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“I know I’m right.” She smiled as they kissed again. “Then when will you proclaim your coming?”

“It all depends. When is the next council meeting?”

“Actually, it’s been postponed.”

“What?! Why wasn’t I informed?”

“No one was. But I can feel the Master’s presence.”

“You mean He is coming? Oh no.”

~~~

“Duck!” The gang narrowly missed a part of debris, unfortunately Chris was not so lucky. The debris had hit him square on the head. “Chris!” Since he was concussed he did not move. “Quick, Vector help him!” They made their way through the doorway, following an injured Tails to Gods know where. They were all frantic when Tails stumbled over something, they did not want him to injure himself even more. They stopped in a white hallway and hid under some stairs. Tails tried to show them a map of the typhoon with his hands, but was more than unsuccessful. It hurt Tails to crouch so he stood, and they continued forward not knowing if Tails was too delusional to guide them. Tails might as well have been but what he did know for sure is that the ship had three different panic rooms, and he was getting close to one.

Sonic did not scout ahead, he only helped Cream with Tails to move along. They still kept hearing explosions, smaller than the ones before. And what caused them lay up ahead. All that was left to tread was a hallway that lead to the reactor room. 

They heard the others, so they ducked around another set of stairs, others inside rooms. They spoke in tongues heard of by only the deceased. Their eyes shined only with deathifying stares, soulless they were. They moved in shadow and in darkness. Some were different though, they walked and had shades of carmine splattered across their faces and bodies. 

“Knuckles and I can handle them, you get Chris and Tails to safety.” As Sonic gave the command, others agreed and waited for their go. But really they were waiting on Tails, wondering if he could handle himself, considering that there was a huge chunk of metal stuck on him. It was strange that it hadn’t even phased him till now, he only barely started to bear the weight of it on his body.

“Don’t look at me like that! It’s just a scratch,” he whispered loudly. It obviously wasn’t a scratch, maybe Tails still hadn’t figured that out yet. “This is it, people. Get ready to run.” The opportunity finally opened itself through the distraction Knuckles and Sonic had made. “Go!” Quickly they sped down the hallway and into the spacious room. When they entered, all eyes were on them. The creatures even stopped attacking Sonic and Knuckles, and they charged at Tails and the gang.

“Quickly! Into the wall!” They sped rapidly to the closest wall. ”Uh, Tails? This is just an ordinary wall!” “Out of the way!” Tails bumped the wall a few times in a pattern.

“Stay back!” Espio pulled out a few stars from out of nowhere. Directly hitting one of the slithering shadows headed for them, only the shadow absorbed them. Rouge joined the fight as well standing alongside Espio. “Get back here cowards!” The echidna yelled, but the creatures paid no attention to him, twisting in odd shapes and hitting and biting at Espio and Rouge.

A keypad emerged from within the wall, Tails pressed ‘26766’ and the wall opened revealing a small white room. “C'mon guys, we don’t have all day!” Tails looked over to Sonic, he took a blow and was on the ground trying to get up. Espio chopped his way through some shadows and Rouge managed to knock out some of the meatier monsters. “We don’t have time for this!” Tails ran as fast as he could and helped Sonic up. Tails looked around, a medium sized monster was in between them and the panic room. “Tails go, I’ll hold them off.” Tails looked at his friend. “I’m not leaving you here.”

The creature swung, luckily they both dodged. It tried again, same outcome. “Tails no!” The fox looked over, it was Cream making her way towards him. Oh no. The creature swung again and hit Tails where his wound was, dislodging the metal from his body. Everything stopped for a moment, now Tails could feel all the pain he should have experienced a few minutes ago. He spat out blood when he landed on the floor. Cream laid her hands on her mouth, she gasped loudly. “Tails?!” Cream stopped mid-battle. With one hand around his stomach and with the other trying to lift Tails up, Sonic stopped, and looked at the creature, who had an even crazier look on his face. A face of horror, the creature’s eyes widened and looked up at Sonic, it ran as fast as it could down the hall. “Wha...? Uh,... Uh... Cream! C’mere!” She would not budge, and another creature approached her. “Cream!” She only looked at Tails in dismay and disbelief. Only a second closer and the creature would have her, only Knuckles got there first and punched the creature out of sight. “Let's go! You guys! We’ll find another way!”

“That’s my queue,” Rouge grabbed Espio and she slammed the door controls making them disappear in the walls.” The remaining creatures hit the wall, trying to find a way in. Knuckles grabbed Cream, and Sonic carried Tails which made him bleed all over him. “Where to Tails? Tails?! Stay with me buddy.” He coughed, “C-abin.” The boy whispered. 

Knuckles responded,”Great, that’s only an elevator away!” 

“You’re doin’ fine buddy, we are almost there.” 

They made their way out and in the hallway again, Sonic in the front and Knuckles in the back, giving Cream a view of the dying fox. “T-Tails?” She would ask often. However he could not respond. The only thing that made its way out of Tails’ mouth was red, sticky saliva, which stuck to Sonic’s fur. 

“Too Late!” The monsters had made their way in front of them. “How many of these are there?” 

“Quickly in here!” Sonic signaled Knuckles to enter an unoccupied room filled with miscellaneous objects. Sonic slammed the door with his body, “Mind giving me a hand Knux?” 

“Sure thing,” he slid a table across the room to bar the door-that gave Sonic a chance to lay Tails gently next to Cream. The other two sat in front of the barred door. 

“Phew, what now?” 

“Tails.”

The boy did not move, Cream lifted his head and placed him on her lap. Sonic crawled to where he was, and wondered if it was too late to apply pressure. “Look.” Knuckles observed, Tails was moving his hand and pointing at something on the wall. Sonic looked over, 

“Perfect, that’s convenient.” He got up and grabbed a first aid pack that hung from a rung on the wall. He opened it and grabbed a few rolls of tied up gauze, undid them and applied a bunch on the massive wound, which started from his right side and ended in the middle of his stomach.

“Ahh!” 

“Take it easy.” 

“S-Sonic?” 

“Yes Cream?” 

“Is- h-he going to make it?” Cream asked between sniffs. 

Sonic was not so sure, but he tried to stay positive. ”Yes Cream.”

As tense as they all were, they took a moment to relax. “Hey,” It was Knuckles, “What happened back there?” 

Sonic responded, “What do you mean?” 

“You know what I mean. You hesitated.” 

“I gave it my best.” 

“I’ve seen your best pal, that wasn’t it.” 

“Maybe, Knuckles.” There was a slam on the door, they knew where they were. All manner of noises surrounded them, even outside the ship.

“What’s the plan then?” 

“Let me think.” Knuckles was pushed forward from them slamming on the door. “Think faster!” A sharp tentacle flew past near Knuckles head and then another sliding across his arm. He growled and managed to roll out of the way before the door was blown into. The creatures eyes glared at Tails, they swept in the room, uninvited, malignant horrors. Just then there was a loud crackle and a pop. The beast closest to Tails hit the floor with another crack. The remaining shadows made their way through small cracks out of the room. But the tangible creature that was left stood helpless as another crackle went through his body, making this one shriek in pain and fall, revealing their rescuer: a bright, minted-colored hedgehog.

“Hurry, there’s no time!” He waved at the others in the room to follow. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They quickly followed the stranger to the remainder of the hallway and around the corner which there was, the elevator. They both stared at their savior in confusion. Ding. The elevator door opened and they climbed in, and with the push of a button it sent all of them flying up. Who is this guy? Sonic thought, however he was grateful. Another ding. They made their way out of the elevator and scanned the room, no enemies here.

“Tails where to now?” The boy pointed at his captain’s chair and they set him on it. He painfully pressed his thumb on a pad near the arm of the chair, smearing blood on it. Cream watched from the sidelines as Tails did that, still shocked.

Swiftly the floor where they stood opened up and swallowed them whole, sending them down a tube that lead to the panic room. They all landed either on their faces or behinds. Regrettably this had opened Tails’ wound even more and he bled profusely on the white floor. All members of the Blue Typhoon helped in some way to help Tails, and make him feel more comfortable. But he just lay dying. Amy had her hands on his stomach and she looked up, “He’s lost way too much blood.” “What do we do?” Just when all hope was lost, a spark of hope remained. And this spark motioned to the others to step aside as he kneeled in front of Tails. The stranger looked at the light that remained in Tails’ eyes, he saw that it faded, that he had already given up. The stranger slapped him across his face making everyone else jump. “Listen! Your friends still need you!” The boy’s eyes narrowed, he could only see the stranger in front of him. “Your time is not now.” The stranger made a quiet promise, his eyes met with Tails’. Promptly, the stranger’s hands began to glow immensely, some stared until the light hurt their eyes and they looked away. And before long the light diminished, and it showed a coughing Tails next to a bright stranger.

“Tails!” The friends cried, and embraced the boy. The only one that stayed out of the love circle was Rouge, who only looked at the stranger. He was smiling, even a tear trickled down his face. “How did you..?”

“How can we ever repay you... uh?”

“No need. Call me Éleos.”


	8. Chapter 7: Under Your Nose

Chapter 7  
Under Your Nose

“Shadow?”

“Stay back! Ahh!” The black hedgehog stood frozen and defenseless.

“Mission Completed.”

The ship rumbled, it made Rouge wake up, “Ugh, I must have dozed off.” She sat up, it was dark but her sight was better than most. She could see the Chaotix huddled together in a corner of the room, Amy and Sonic were huddled as well, Cream and Tails, even Knuckles snug tight next to her. She looked around for the so called Éleos. He was sitting on the opposite side of the room.

The room wasn’t too big, not too small. It had its own kitchen and other supplies to last them a few weeks. This gave the stranger room for privacy. The bat got up, lightly setting Knuckles’ head down. He mumbled something obscure as she did. She walked over to the mysterious hedgehog.

“Whatcha got there stranger?” She whispered. She noticed Éleos was grasping a shiny red stone. It was the size of his thumb. She wondered if she could get it from him, still not knowing what it was. The stranger jumped.

“Ah, good morning, Um. I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you.” He inquired politely.

“It’s Rouge, and good morning to you too.” She returned the pleasure not looking anywhere else but at the stone.

Éleos looked back at his hand, ”Oh, this old thing. Someone, uh, special, gave this to me.”

“You don’t say.” Rouge’s eyes were transfixed, and then disappointed when he put the stone away.

“Have you one of those?”

“Hm, what?”

The stranger smiled, “I mean do you have someone special?”

The bat thought of Knuckles, and then thought of Shadow. “Yeah, something like that.” She told him sarcastically and yet with mild seriousness.

“The ship shakes and yet I do not sense them anymore. The creatures of shadow I mean. Perhaps it is time.” As soon as the stranger got up Rouge followed, they took the elevator in the wall. As the elevator took them up Rouge waited for the stranger to spring something on her, she was ready for it. No one’s that good and doesn’t want something in return. When the doors opened they peered out only to see nothing. The Typhoon was just as lifeless as before. Both Rouge and Éleos checked the reactor room, and adjacent rooms, still nothing.

“Maybe we should tell the others,” the bat spoke.

“Agreed, just to be on the safe side though, I’ll check the rest of the ship.” Rouge nodded and went back in the elevator. She pressed another button, then another rumble, maybe the ship was settling, if there was such a thing. I can’t believe Eggman left me with these losers. She looked over to Knuckles and smiled, especially this one. She noted that they were all still sleeping, except for the bunny girl. She was clutching the now-not-dying fox. Cute. At that she rested her head on Knuckles and folded her hands neatly on her chest. She dozed off again.

~~~

“You don’t understand. She is out there, I’ve seen it.”

“Who’s going to protect us? What about me?”

“This is much bigger than you and me right now. I have to do this for me and for Maria! I will know who I am by the end of this.”

“Promise me, p-promise you will come back.”

“Wake up.”

~~~

“Why help us then?”

“In truth, I was charged to protect the Inventor,” Éleos pointed at Tails, who was next to Cream, sitting on the captain’s chair, in the bridge.

“You keep using this word “Inventor”, yeah we all know he is. And by who exactly?”

“It’s whom Knuckie,” Rouge corrected.

“Oh you can drive me so batty sometimes.”

“Ha. Ha. Don’t make me laugh.”

“That is what we call him. We are a political sect of extremists, we care for all beings’ rights holding them responsible for their actions. I am only here to make sure that he is safe from harm’s way.”

Being the mouthful that it was, it took a second for it to be taken in. “I know it can be confusing, but in due time all will be revealed. In fact there are others your people should have met with. I believe he goes by Wisdom in your tongue.” The response was more confused glares.

“We don’t know anyone by that name.”

“But how can this be? Something must have gone wrong.” Éleos looked down and mused. “I must find him as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you find your friend.” It was Sonic.

“Thank the heavens. I knew these were the adventurers talked about in writing.”

~~~

“You can’t! You just can’t! Please, you, you’re going to make it I promise.”

“No… Ngh! It’s, too late for me. Y-you know, I was wrong about -----.”

“Stop it please!”

“She can stop him…”

“What?! Who?!”

~~~

Both Sonic and Knuckles inspected the crime scene, and at the rubble that was the Master Emerald.

“Other than that creature who ran from me, there’s something I still don’t understand Knux.”

“What’s that?”

“Why would they not even touch the Master Emerald?”

~~~

Chris and Tails had finally set a course for the Typhoon, and finally it was moving towards the nearest, safest planet they knew they would be able to find help. And hopefully some fuel to make it back to Mobius.


	9. Chapter 8: One Thousand Versions

Chapter 8  
One Thousand Versions

“Tails? Mommy!” Cream leapt from her bed yelling. She was sweating. Not again. She checked her sheets about a thousand times before thinking, Phew. Good. Saving the galaxy from the malicious Dark Oak, and the trauma from both previous battles only made the dream worse. Luckily nothing else. I’m glad that the stranger came to us when he did. But why did he come to me first? Why not help us then? She sat up on her bed, the room was not as dark as before. Why don’t I go ask him that myself?

Cheese lay at the end of the bed quietly. And quietly Cream scurried over to him, “I’ll be back,” she whispered and delicately kissed the blue Chao.

Other than being more on edge, and having part of the ship blown away-in fact the men’s rooms were completely gone from the explosions- the ship really hadn’t changed all that much. It was still creepy, and dead silent. It wasn’t lively anymore which was the sad part. If only there was something more this little girl could have done. Maybe she could go back in time and stop herself from not stopping -----. That would be preposterous though, wouldn’t it?

This had been right where she had first met him, right outside the ship, close to one of the artificial trees on the runway. And there he was, sitting? Kneeling as a matter of fact. He was actually talking to himself, Cream only heard some of it.

“...the last time. The Old God is dead, and you’ll be sorry you cross me, just like he did.” Éleos sensed the girl right behind him. “Curses. Let’s try that again.”

~~~

Even the artificial trees looked duller than before, all charred up. Cream could see the stranger now as she walked outside the ship. This was the spot where they met at first. He was Kneeling.

“...just like he did.” Éleos did not turn around. “It’s impolite to sneak up on folks.”

“I’m sorry,” Cream apologized. “Who were you talking to?”

“Actually I was in the middle of praying.”

Cream froze,”Oh! I’m so sorry.”

Éleos smiled, “No need. Come.” Cream sat next to the kneeling hedgehog. “What is it you need from me my dear?”

The question had caught the rabbit off guard,”Uh, hm. Why did you appear to me, first? Why couldn’t you just help us? And help Tails before?”

“Something told me you would ask that. I simply needed you to trust me. Maybe I could have shown my loyalty by warning you ahead of time. And you did wonderfully, you got everyone away from their respective rooms.” This answer made Cream cringe fearfully. “What’s the matter?”

The girl put her hands on her face,”I told Tails… to go back.” The stranger had his full attention on her. “I could have…” The girl wouldn’t dare finish her sentence.

“Little Cream, he is safe now and so are you.” He parted her hands from her face, ”See, that’s better.” She stared deep into the stranger’s eyes, they were soft, and full of mystery. His eyes were a piercing green, almost like the ones Sonic and Amy had. She put his trust in him, he was telling the truth. She stayed with him a little longer, until she worried for Tails.

“Do you want to come with me?” Honestly Cream didn’t want to go alone, the dark hallways made her uneasy at times.

“Well I, quite frankly I’m just a hitchhiker to them, I don’t fit in very well.” Only the truth again.

“C'mon, Tails will be happy to see you.”

“If you say so malady.”

They both made their way to the hospital wing. Fortunately this part of the Typhoon had not been blown into. They caught Tails looking at one of the machines.

“Oh hey you guys.” He responded to them coming in unannounced.

“Tails! You’re supposed to be in bed.” Cream reproached, hands on her waist.

“Cream I’m fine now, besides it doesn’t hurt anymore.” He checked his scar on his side, moving around a bit to show her. ”See?”

“I just don’t want you straining yourself Tails.” She made her way to him and held him.

“Aw Cream. Thanks.” He embraced her as well, blushing himself. 

Éleos looked at the scene sadly.

Tails looked over to the stranger. “Hey, I never had the chance to thank you.” The fox approached him. It was odd to have another hedgehog on board. He shook his hand, ”Thanks, for saving my life back there.”

“It is the least I can do. You most likely have many questions for me. Questions about you.” He said excitedly.

“Yes as a matter of fact.”

Éleos began but was interrupted, “In due time evidently. We are close to your planet Marmolim.”

At that the intercom screeched,”Brace for a hard landing everyone.” It was Christopher.

Tails spoke as they made their way to the bridge, “Finally something other than space.”

“Tell me about it.”

~~~

The chaotix had heard stories of this planet, and they wanted to join in on the fun. They went with the Sonic team.

The Marmolian’s economy had once thrived in intergalactic fortune telling. It wasn’t exactly the best vacation spot though, a lot of it used to be desert. But ever since the planet egg returned, there had been pockets of water seen from orbit.

Tails remembered the fortune that had been given to -----, it told of death in her haste. He cursed the planet under his breath as they walked around the not-so-busy kiosks.

Amy broke the silence,”Lue! Lylem! Momo? Where is everyone?” Not a single soul was in attendance other than the Sonic team. “Maybe they are in their palace.” Sonic shrugged.

“All of them?” Éleos wondered, staring at the pink palace. It had a golden star in the middle of the lintel.

“Then let’s go talk to Ghana, and see what’s going on.”


End file.
